Paper Plane
by Daffy666
Summary: Cuando el destino tiene algo preparado hara hasta lo imposible por que se cumpla, pero existen personas que no creen en el destino e intentan detenerlo aun a costa de lo que podría pasar... ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Dejaras que el destino siga su curso o buscaras detenerlo aun sabiendo que las consecuencias pueden ser/Aviso: Una pequeña modificacion en el capitulo 2.
1. Primer encuentro

Paper Plane

Bueno, este fanfic esta inspirado en la canción de paper plane de vocaloid, los personajes no son míos y nunca lo serán Q.Q y pertenecen a Himaruya-sama, en fin algunos personajes soy consiente de que me salieron muy OCC pero la historia lo ameritaba (creo), como sea espero les guste es un AU así que a haber que tal y perdonen mis horrores ortográficos.

Canadá = Matthew

Francia = Francis

Guillermo, Manuel e Ivan = Cuba, Chile y Rusia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Matthew.

Un día como cualquier otro me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, ¿por qué? Bueno simplemente estaba muy enfermo del corazón, no sabia porque pero desde siempre había sido algo enfermizo. Sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a estar encerrado, desde antes de terminar en el hospital no solía salir con mis amigos o hacer cualquier otra cosa que me "ayudara", a fin de cuentas ¿para que intentar salir si nadie se fija en mí? Bueno salvo mi padre Francis Bonnefoy, realmente es un gran padre le aprecio mucho y le admiro hasta cierto punto, después de todo ¿Quién no admiraría al jefe de policías de Francia? Es una gran persona, me quiere y me cuida mucho; más desde que se divorcio de mi madre dejando que esta se llevara a mi hermano Alfred… Si lo extraño bastante…

A pesar de mi enfermedad yo llevaba una vida normal hasta que mi enfermedad se hizo más notoria sorprendiendo a mis amigos. Termine por dejar la escuela, tanto esfuerzo me estaba matando rápidamente y aunque no tenia muchas ganas de seguir, tenia miedo a morir no quería hacerlo.

El primer día que estuve ahí dentro de esas 4 paredes blancas que me molestaban un poco mis amigos Guillermo, Manuel e Iván fueron a visitarme, sin embargo conforme pasaban los días me sentía muy mal con su presencia, era frustrante verlos ir y venir sabiendo que yo ya no podía hacer eso... o más bien no debía hacerlo para evitar esforzarme más allá de la cuenta, por lo que unos días después de eso simplemente les grite que se marcharan; sin duda había sido un grave error pero me sentía abrumado por la situación que estaba viviendo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Matty?- me pregunto Jane una de las enfermeras que me atendía.

-Bien gracias- conteste dejando de lado mi diario para poder darle una sonrisa, que si bien no era sincera podría engañarla a ella fácilmente.

-Me alegro- contesto riendo suavemente, hasta cierto punto me recordaba a mi madre -¿Estas feliz de que hoy vera tu padre?- escuche como me preguntaba, ya sabia yo que ella estaba enamorada de mi padre y no dudaba que mi padre le correspondiera, quizás por eso mi mamá le pidió el divorcio.

-Si ya lo extrañaba bastante- nuevamente ahí estaba yo mintiendo, después de todo como extrañar a una persona que te va a ver todos lo días antes de irse a trabajar, realmente en ocasiones llegaba a ser agobiante. Al principio había sido gratificante pero con el tiempo cada visita se fue haciendo dolorosa más al darte cuenta de que en ocasiones tu propio padre te olvidaba por hablar con alguna chica.

Después de que Jane me coloco unos medicamentos a través del suero se marchó dejándome nuevamente solo en aquella blanca y triste habitación. No sé en que momento me dormí, pero al despertar vi como mi padre se hallaba ahí junto a mi cama con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Bonjour mon petit Matthew- acarició mi cabello y se sentó en el borde de la cama dándome una mirada llena de amabilidad y cariño, por alguna razón esa mirada siempre me hacia sentir seguro.

-Bonjour Père- dije intentando darle una sonrisa aunque fuera pequeña pero que fuera sincera.

- Matthew, Jane me comentó que ya te sientes mejor ¿Es cierto?- se le escuchaba en la voz un toque de esperanza. No quería mentirle no a el pero…

-Si, así es papá- ahora si fingí una sonrisa, quería decirle la verdad y sin embargo no podía romperle las ilusiones.

Estuvimos un rato más ahí hablando de cosas que sinceramente no recuerdo y él… bueno él después de eso se levantó, se despidió de mi y se marchó a su trabajo prometiendo que al día siguiente regresaría, siempre la misma rutina…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así pasaron los días pasaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo de siempre, quería algo diferente, quería que mi vida cambiara pero por alguna razón todo se veía tan lejano… sueños, metas, deseos…todo y era en esos momentos cuando comenzaba a deprimirme y mi cuerpo lo resentía… pero ya estaba arto de es así que luego de pensármelo mucho me levanté de mi cama quitando de mi cuerpo todas esas cosas que unían mi cuerpo a una tonta maquina. Me quite la bata de hospital y me coloque mi ropa.

Salí del lugar sin mucho problema, la seguridad era malísima y bueno estaba el hecho de que nadie se daba cuenta de mi existencia; al fin agradecía que eso sirviera para algo.

Caminé por ahí con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, luego de mucho tiempo en el hospital por fin había logrado salir y respirar el aire de la ciudad, llevaba conmigo mi diario mas que nada para dibujar lo que observaba, sin fijarme mucho a donde iba solo me interesaba memorizar todo eso. Llegué a un lugar que sin duda conocía no solo por mis vagos recuerdos de hace un par de años, si no también por los relatos de mi padre.

Mire a todos lados y luego de pensar todo lo que podía suceder decidí acercarme, a fin de cuentas… ¿Qué podría pasarme? Tal como dije me acerque y luego de unos segundos estuve justo frente a la prisión de Francia, no había nadie ahí afuera así que me dedique a rodearla, de esa manera llegue frente a una especie de patio rodeado únicamente de malla de metal la cual por lo visto tenia electricidad.

Seguí caminando hasta que vi a un chico que se encontraba sentado cerca de la reja, como queriendo sentirse cerca del exterior o al menos esa impresión me daba pues solo veía la reja y bajaba la mirada.

El chico era algo diferente al menos a las personas que yo conocía, él tenía la piel morena y al parecer era un poco mas alto que yo, además de que poseía unos asombrosos ojos cafés claro, pero algo me decía que emocionalmente eramos muy similares.

Me acerqué un poco con cierto cuidado, la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Al quedar a unos dos metros mas o menos arranque una hoja de mi diario y escribí algo pequeño sin saber una razón exacta para hacer eso.

_Bonjour,_

_No sé cual sea la razón pero me causas curiosidad, supongo que no eres frances asi que ¡Hola!, me eh dado cuenta de que miras mucho al exterior pero no dejo de preguntarme ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? aunque seguramente no me lo diras, no me sorprendería... pero en fin, mi nombre es Matthew.  
_

Luego de que termine de escribir eso comencé a doblar la hojita como si fuera un avión, lanzandolo casi de inmediato para que pasara la reja, sorprendentemente lo logré y el avioncito cayó exactamente frente al chico y por la cara que pudo puedo decir que estaba bastante sorprendido de que alguien de afuera le hablara, despues de todo ¿Quién le hablaría a un prisionero?.

Observe fijamente como el chico miraba al frente para encontrar de donde había salido el pequeño avioncito, al sentir su mirada no pude evitarlo y sin dudarlo le dí una sonrisa, pero no fue una sonrisa cualquiera más bien fue una sonrisa que demostraba sin duda mi alegría... hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía con tanta facilidad y sinceridad.

Continuara...


	2. Una buena razon

Explicacion del capítulo, primero que nada como veran entró otro personaje, no es mio es de una amiga o bueno ella lo rolea y me base en esa personalidad.

Mexico = José

_Cartas de matty_

**_Cartas de jose  
_**

Los personajes no son mios y no gano nada de esto mas que entretenerme y entretener a los demás (o bueno eso espero). También les pido disculpen mis horrores ortográficos. Como mis anteriores fics esta basado en roles que tengo en un foro, al final del capitulo pondre la pagina y ya ahi pueden ver lo que pasa n.n

Sin más que decir espero disfruten el capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de que leyó la pequeña nota el chico se dio la vuelta y me dejó ahí, pensé que quizás me contestaría, incluso que se alegraría un poco por el hecho de que le hablara gente del exterior…pero parecía que no era ese el caso.

Me di la vuelta yo también pensando en que era hora de regresarme al hospital, quizás ya se hubieran dado cuenta de que no estaba pero en ese mismo instante sentí como algo chocaba con mi cabeza, al voltear note como el chico tenia muchas hojas de papel y un lápiz; luego miré al suelo y vi que había un pequeño avioncito, me agache y comencé a leerlo.

**_Hola Matthew,_**

**_Mi nombre es José, no se quien seas pero puedo ver que eres una buena persona, al menos eso me dice tu apariencia, sobre como llegue aquí la verdad es que ya ni me acuerdo, supongo que hice alguna tontería…no es nuevo en mí pero… ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Digo, no mucha gente pasa por aquí y menos le dirigen la palabra a alguien que esta preso._**

Leí la carta y no podía evitar que mi sonrisa siguiera en mi rostro, simplemente el chico me daba mucha curiosidad y por la carta que me lanzó podía darme cuenta que era muy alegre, eso me agradó mucho, después de todo por mis tonterías ahora tenía tiempo sin hablar con alguien así y aunque Jane se le acercara no era lo mismo dado que ella lo hacía por caerle bien a mi padre.

_Bonjour José,_

_Me alegro mucho de que me hayas contestado y de que te caiga bien o que al menos te parezco agradable yo pues salí a caminar, siendo sincero no me fije a donde iba, Me aburro en mi casa y mi padre no está conmigo por el trabajo además de que mi madre y mi hermano se fueron bastante lejos dejándome solo…_

Repetí el proceso de escribir en mi diario y arrancar la hoja doblándola para luego lanzársela a José, realmente me estaba cayendo muy bien ese chico aunque no entiendo, siento como si esto debió pasar antes o como si ya le conociera. La respuesta del chico no tardo en llegar y para mi suerte aun era temprano o bueno al menos no había oscurecido.

**_Ya veo, es una lastima que te dejen solo, sabes yo también tengo un hermano es menor que yo y se llama Gabriel es una monada, bueno al menos así era, ya tiene varios años que no lo veo seguramente cambio bastante, espero que haya sido para bien, aunque tambien tengo otro hermanito muy lindo llamado Rafael. Sabes… me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias, seguro te habría invitado a jugar con nosotros y a pasar tiempo juntos._**

Mientras leía la carta no pude evitar sonreír con algo de tristeza, a mi también me hubiera gustado conocerle de otra manera, en otro momento quizás. Siempre oía a mi madre decir que las cosas pasaban por algo y había que ser fuertes para enfrentar ese algo. Mire el reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente en 1 hora iría Jane para checarme y poner los medicamentos.

_José lo lamento muchísimo, me gustaría quedarme y seguir hablando contigo, en verdad eres una persona maravillosa pero debo irme. Mi padre llegara de su trabajo pronto y no puedo retrasarme, pero te prometo que regresare mañana cuídate mucho… Te quiero._

Luego de escribir eso y lanzárselo vi un deje de tristeza en su mirada, pero levanto el rostro y sonrió, yo le regrese la sonrisa para después despedirme con la mano y salir corriendo de vuelta al hospital aunque eso significase explotar a mi corazón, el cual por cierto ya estaba cansado de seguir luchando contra la enfermedad, a pesar de esto seguía funcionando gracias a los medicamentos y quizás… podría decir que por algo más.

Al día siguiente desperté y se repetía la rutina de mi padre y Jane, la única diferencia que encontré ese día es que no me molestaba en lo absoluto, es más estaba seguro que sea lo que sea que hicieran esos dos no me interesaba pues tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar y nadie por nada del mundo iba a quitarme la sonrisa que traía gracias a José.

-Hola Matty veo que hoy amaneciste de buen humor- me dijo Jane con una sonrisa como la que le daba a los demás, solo que por esta ocasión no me importaba mucho, si mi padre le había dicho algo o no era lo de menos.

-Bonjour Jane, pues si hoy me encuentro bastante bien- la verdad no la mire, simplemente me dedique a ver por la enorme ventana que tenía al lado, esa ventana que al menos ahora me recordaba que había algo allá afuera por lo cual debía curarse o bien sentirse mejor para nuevamente salir de aquella cárcel de paredes blancas.

-Eso es bueno, me refiero a que el buen humor también influye mucho en que tan rápido te recuperaras o no- sentí como movía ligeramente la sonda del suero para colocarme la medicina, ya no sentía tan extraño como al principio de todo eso.

-Si supongo que si pero no puedes asegurar que solo por tener un buen humor, o una buena actitud te vayas a curar- no quería sonar negativo pero es que ya quería que llegara mi padre, así podría escaparme después para visitar a José.

Después de esperar un largo rato llegó mi padre y nuevamente se cumplía la rutina de todos los días, aunque ese día se podía notar algo diferente, bueno mas bien yo estaba diferente. Quería preguntarle a mi padre sobre José pero no sabía como hacer la pregunta, a fin de cuentas no podía simplemente mirarlo y preguntarle "Disculpa papá pero ¿Sabes por qué José esta el la cárcel? Si ya sabes el chico moreno de ojos cafés claro, ese que es un poco mas alto que yo y que se ve muy guapo…" definitivamente no podía decir eso.

-Mon petit… ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?- dijo mi padre mientras me observaba fijamente.

-Si bueno, es que escuche algunas cosas de las enfermeras que pasan por aquí y me preguntaba ¿es cierto que llegaron nuevos reos?- hice como que la verdad no me interesaba la información pero, era lógico que esperaba una respuesta pronto.

-…-observe a mi padre pensativo como tratando de recordar, no me sorprendía, era el jefe de policías y pues eran demasiados para que se acordara de todos –Pues no…- contesto algo dudoso –Bueno… si llego un chico que al parecer asesino a un político sin razón aparente- lo dijo de manera tranquila y ofreciéndome una sonrisa.

Me sorprendí bastante, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía demostrar que realmente me interesaba dicha información, para mi era imposible que José hubiera asesinado a alguien, debía de haber una explicación lógica que me dijera la razón… porque… José no haría esas cosas ¿verdad?

-Ya veo…- fue lo ultimo que dije a mi padre antes de este se levantara de su lugar predilecto en la orilla de mi camilla y se despidiera de mí para dirigirse a su trabajo nuevamente.

Espere poco menos de una hora y nuevamente me quite todas las agujas para cambiarme y salir prácticamente huyendo de ese sitio que lo único que provocaba en mi era estrés y tristeza.

Al llegar a la cárcel la rodee nuevamente hasta llegar al lugar en donde había sido nuestro primer encuentro. Más tarde vi como todos los reos salían uno a uno por aquella pequeña puerta del fondo siendo vigilados por varios guardias, pero la respiración se me corto y me sentí bastante mal al ver que justamente "él" no estaba por ahí, estuve a punto de darme la vuelta e irme pero algo o alguien allá arriba de verdad me apreciaba lo suficiente para hacer que me diera cuenta que José salía en ese momento hasta el final y suspire aliviado por lo que comencé a escribir una nueva carta evitando que los guardias me vieran, de esa manera no tendría problemas con mi padre.

_Bonjour José,_

_Me da gusto volver a verte, sabes estaba por ahí con unos amigos de los cuales sus padres son policías y dicen que el chico nuevo mató a alguien yo no creo eso, de hecho cuando lo mencionaron me sorprendí bastante porque cuando describieron físicamente a esa persona puedo asegurar que te describían a ti pero... Tu no serias capaz de hacer esa atrocidad ¿Cierto? Tu no matarías a nadie._

Escribí y luego lancé el avión esperando que me dijera la verdad. Yo había mentido pero lo consideraba necesario, más si quería ganarme su confianza y de esa manera...ser alguien especial... especial únicamente para él._  
_


	3. ¿La felicidad se acaba?

Explicacion del capítulo, primero que nada como veran entró otro personaje, no es mio es de una amiga o bueno ella lo rolea y me base en esa personalidad o al menos trate de ser fiel a la personalidad que toma estando con Matthew/Canadá, si quieren saber como es pueden buscar en deviantart con Tifamex.

Cd. Juarez = Gabriel (es el hermano de en medio)

Veracruz = Rafael (es el menor de los 3 hermanos, José es el mayor)

_Cartas de matty_

**_Cartas de jose_**

Los personajes no son mios y no gano nada de esto mas que entretenerme y entretener a los demás,espero les guste y disculpen que haya tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo pero la escuela, los examenes, mis compañeros y demás me evitaban terminar de subirlo.

Sin mas que decir espero disfruten el capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Hola Matthew, veo que ya te enteraste… no pensé que mi caso fuera tan conocido, pero pues… si, lamentablemente lo mate, aunque te seré sincero, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, no fue intencional sin embargo tenia que hacerlo Matty no podía permitir que mi hermano se metiera en problemas… lamento no poderte decir más sobre esto pero solo te diré que le hice un bien al país, después de todo nadie lo quería._**

Me escribió y al levantar la mirada de la carta pude observar su rostro triste, cosa que me hizo sentir culpable, yo no quería que recordara cosas tristes pero mi curiosidad era mucha aunque ahora me arrepentía de eso. Lo que si es que le debía una buena disculpa.

_Disculpa si toque un tema que no querías, en verdad lo siento mucho mi curiosidad a veces es demasiada y en verdad yo no quería hacerte sentir mal ni mucho menos… lo que…bueno… lo que yo quería era conocerte más porque pues eres muy amable y agradable y si te soy sincero me has caído muy bien._

Envié el avioncito nuevamente, y mientras esperaba una respuesta no puede evitar observar como conforme iba leyendo la carta el rostro de José se iluminaba un poco y aparecía de la nada esa linda sonrisa que tenia, que por alguna extraña razón me hacia sentir diferente pero bien.

**_No pasa nada Matthew, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte simplemente no me gusta hablar del tema. Sabes tu también me has caído muy bien y te me haces un gran chico, y pues a mi también me gustaría saber más de ti quizás podamos ser grandes amigos… bueno eso si no te molesta ser amigo de un reo._**

Recibí el mensaje y estoy casi seguro de que me sonroje bastante pues sentía mis mejillas muy calientes aparte de que escuche una risa que supuse era de ese moreno que tenía casi enfrente "si me molestara no te habría hablado desde un principio" pensé al llegar al final del mensaje.

Pasé gran parte del día ahí, hoy Jane no tenia porque visitarme pues el día anterior me habían puesto todas las medicinas necesarias, por lo que no corría ningún riesgo, sin embargo para mi desgracia el tiempo pasaba volando y pronto llegó nuevamente la hora de marcharme de ese sitio lo cual hice luego de despedirme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días y siempre repetía la misma acción de ir y venir del hospital a la cárcel y viceversa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a pesar de que sabía que esa simple acción que para una persona sería normal a mí me estaba matando. Mi salud se estaba deteriorando cada vez más rápido y aunque eso pasara yo no podía dejar de hacerlo, o más bien…. No quería dejar de hacerlo.

A pesar de todo continué yendo a la cárcel a verlo, conforme pasaba el tiempo nos estábamos conociendo mas y yo… yo cada día me enamoraba más de José, si ya me había dado cuenta de eso pero no tenía el valor suficiente de decírselo porque seguramente me rechazaría y no podría sopórtalo.

Sabía que mi padre estaba sospechando demasiado, más por que parecía que por más que me trataban yo no mejoraba.

Un día mientras estaba en mi habitación me encontraba leyendo todas las cartas que me había enviado José las cuales tenía guardadas bajo mi almohada, algunas me hacían reír otras me hacían quedarme pensando en si me correspondería o no. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no escuché que abrían la puerta hasta que vi a mi padre frente a mí y sentí como me arrebataba la carta que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué es esto Matthew?- pregunto algo serio mirándome fijamente.

-Es solo una carta padre de Iván- mentí, me sentía algo débil a pesar de estar conectado a las maquinas y de haber tomado mi medicina, pero no le dejaría ver eso.

Mi padre comenzó a leer la carta frunciendo el seño rápidamente al ver que el nombre que decía la carta no coincidía con el nombre que yo le había dicho, no sabia porque estaba más molesto ¿si por el simple hecho de que me escribiera con José? O por el hecho de haberle mentido.

-José no es el chico del que te hablé ¿cierto?- preguntó mi padre con una cara de obvia molestia mientras apretaba mi carta la cual parecía querer romper en ese instante.

-Padre, por favor dame mi carta- dije mientras estiraba mi mano para tomarla, no había afirmado ni negado nada pero al parecer eso fue más que suficiente para entender lo que sucedía, y ahí frente a mi rompió aquel trozo de papel que tanto significaba para mí.

-No quiero que vuelvas a salir de esta habitación, te pondré vigilancia si es necesario- dijo serio, pero eso no evitaba que mis lágrimas comenzaran a salir sin dar tregua –C' est pour ta santé mon petit Matthew – me dijo en aquel idioma que yo tanto amaba y de manera dulce, sin embargo aun con ese tono amable ya más había lastimado bastante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ese incidente ignoré por completo a mi padre, en cada una de sus visitas, hasta que luego de un par de días descubrí que la persona que cuidaría de mí para que prácticamente no volviera a salir era nada mas y nada menos que mi mejor amigo de la infancia Gabriel a quien por distintas razones había dejado de ver por muchísimo tiempo.

-Buenas- me saludo como siempre lo había hecho pero yo no pude contestarle de la misma manera, no al saber que él era el encargado de alejarme de José.

-Bonjour Gabriel- intente sonreír pero fue en balde, el simple hecho de pensar que Gabriel solo había vuelto para mantenerme aislado en el hospital me lastimaba aun más.

-Ya me eh enterado de todo lo que has pasado Matt, pero créeme que lo que tu padre y yo hacemos es por tu propia seguridad… ese tipo es un asesino, no deberías relacionarte con él- le escuché decir todas esas cosas de José pero es que no podía verlo de esa manera, ellos no conocían a José, ellos no sabían todo lo que había vivido. Me estaban arruinando la vida.

Ellos no entendían, José estaba ahí por una injusticia, el solo había protegido a su hermano Rafael ¿acaso eso era malo? ¿Era malo tratar de proteger a su hermano de ese loco político que lo quería violar? Pues si eso era una razón para estar en la cárcel entonces a él no le importaba tener que visitarle ahí, pero se le hacia completamente injusto todo eso. (N/A: no sabia si poner esto o no pero creo que es justo para que se entienda la razón)

Miré a Gabriel y este al parecer se sorprendió, ya sabía cual era la razón, yo ya no tenía ese brillo en los ojos que me caracterizaba, ya no brillaban con la alegría de antes, y no era novedad después de todo… yo mismo me estaba dejando morir.

-Matt por favor, no puedes hacerte esto por ese tipo- acarició mi cabello, solo estando conmigo era de ese modo puesto que estaba enamorado de mí, lo sabía, nunca me lo había dicho pero lo sabía desde siempre, Gabriel a veces podía ser muy obvio.

-Gabriel… ya no puedo…ya no- dije en un timbre de voz extremadamente bajo para evitar soltar en llanto- ya sé que me voy a morir- desvié la mirada agotado.

-¡Matt!¡No digas eso!- sabía cuanto odiaba que fuera negativo sobre mi propia salud pero, yo simplemente estaba siendo realista.

-Lo siento- es lo único que dije para recostarme. Quería encontrar la forma de ir a verlo, simplemente me había hecho adicto a José, sin embargo no podía salir.

Luego de unos instantes en que Gabriel y yo nos quedamos en silencio, me quedé dormido esperando poder perderme en un mundo infinitamente mío. Mientras estaba perdido en mi mundo soñé que al fin podía salir del hospital, volvía a la escuela y aplicándome bastante había logrado alcanzar a mis compañeros y volver a estar junto a ellos. Todo era perfecto, al fin tenía la vida que yo quería pero aun me faltaba algo. Sin embargo lo vi, ahí estaba José, al fin había salido de prisión, definitivamente todo era perfecto porque podría estar con la persona que yo mas amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Extra:(N/A:aquí Gabriel no sabe que el chico del que se enamoro Matthew ws su propio hermano por eso tanto insulto )

Se encontraba Gabriel ahí a su lado mirandolo, en verdad que amaba estar con Matthew y verlo así tan inocente, lindo y con esa bella sonrisa en los labios le hacía pensar cada día que no había elegido mal al enamorarse de él, sin embargo ahora tenía ese pequeño problema que tenia nombre y apellido. Si ese desgraciado no hubiera aparecido quizas... solo quizas hubiera regresado y le habría dicho todo en ese momento, pero no... las cosas nunca salian como uno las planea.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba observando a Matthew acercandose para verlo bien, notando lo debil que se veia -Matt... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decirtelo?- maldita sea, podía enfrentarse a gente que era mas fuerte, que eran mas malditos que él mismo y no podía decirle a ese chico lindo que le amaba, definitivamente era un idiota.

-Matt... yo...yo te amo... ¿Por que tenías que fijarte en ese estúpido?- dijo acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas -¿Por qué ahora que pensaba decirtelo...?- se le quedo mirando fijo hasta que escuchó que murmuraba el nombre del otro chico "José" maldita sea definitivamente el no podía hacer nada... ya no.

-Ese maldito...- miro a Matt por ultima vez, acercandose a su rostro para rozar sus labios con los propios -te amo...-le robo un beso y salio de la habitación maldiciendo, no dejaría que Matthew saliera del hospital pero tampoco quería estar ahi dentro, le amaba pero no era masoquista como para observar como su amado Matt se consumía por culpa del otro.


	4. Adiós

Ok... se que me tarde muchísimo con este capitulo y lo siento... ocurrieron muchas cosas pero aquí esta, ojala lo disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo, como todo en la vida lo bueno no dura nada para siempre, y tal cual como empezó mi sueño había terminado dejándome envuelto en una terrible oscuridad haciendo que me sintiera algo mal.

Me desperté y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño… un sueño hermoso, pero al fin y al cabo una ilusión más de mí mente. Mire alrededor de la habitación sin encontrar a nadie, al voltear al reloj pude observar que se acercaba la hora y yo no podía salir de ahí; como pude me volví a poner de pie quitándome todas esas cosas y salir de ahí.

Me dirigí a la salida, viendo que Gabriel se encontraba dormido, cosa que agradecí mentalmente, iba escondiéndome de todos en el hospital, no podía estar más tiempo sin ver a José, podía escuchar en mi mente cada una de las palabras de mi padre diciéndome que olvidara a José pero no podía hacerlo… no ahora.

Salí del hospital y corrí hasta la prisión, tenía que verlo y al llegar él ya estaba ahí, me sentía cansado y débil pero no me importaba si ese era mi ultimo día entonces iba a aprovechar al máximo.

_Bonjour José, lamento muchísimo el no haber venido antes, mi padre comenzó a pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero lo único que hace es hacerme sentir mal, dice que le recuerdo mucho a mamá y cada vez que lo dice pone una cara muy triste, por eso tenía que venir a verte, tu no eres así… tu me haces sentir bien, en verdad eres la única persona que ha sabido comprenderme…. Gracias…_

No espere ni un poco y lancé mi carta sintiendo que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, no era mentira lo que le escribía pero el simple hecho de pensar que ya no lo vería me comenzaba a partir el alma poco a poco.

**_¡Hola Matty! Me da gusto que pudieras venir, de verdad te extrañe mucho este tiempo que no te vi, estos días han sido muy pesados si te soy sincero parece que el señor que es el jefe de aquí de la prisión tiene algo en mi contra, porque no solo él, si no también los policías se han pasado de cabrones, pero…. Pero eso ya no importa, al menos no ahora que regresaste._**

Leí la pequeña carta sintiendo como mi corazón se detenía por una fracción de segundo, por mi culpa José estaba metido en problemas, yo no quería eso, yo lo único que quería es que estuviera bien, después de todo él había sido mi soporte con todo esto de la enfermedad aunque él no sabía que estaba enfermo.

Seguimos hablando un poco más hasta que sentí que era la hora de regresar, me despedí de él dándole una sonrisa sincera y diciendo adiós con la mano. Salí corriendo de regreso, no podía creerlo, tanto odiaba mi padre a José que se la había cobrado… definitivamente no lograba entender a mi padre… ¿acaso él no quería mi felicidad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente desperté sin sentirme muy bien, me había esforzado demasiado para poder estar con José todos los días a la misma hora sin que nadie me viera y regresar de la misma forma. Había funcionado muy bien pero todo en esta vida tenía un precio… y el que estaba pagando era un precio muy alto.

Con el paso de los días no lograba estabilizarme, no podía lograr por nada del mundo fingir que me sentía bien, ni con la enfermera, ni con Gabriel, mucho menos cuando mi padre iba a verme… no importaba que medicamento me dieran yo seguía sintiéndome débil.

Nuevamente se acercaba la hora y aunque me sintiera mal quería ir, no quería fallarle a José. Traté de incorporarme en mi cama y logre sentarme, pero algo no andaba bien, no podía ver absolutamente nada lo único que veía era una inmensa oscuridad que al parecer buscaba consumirme porque incluso podía sentirme algo más frío de lo normal. Esta era quizás la cuarta vez que me pasaba y las 3 veces anteriores había estado al borde de la muerte.

Cerré los ojos esperando firmemente que al abrirlos me sintiera mejor y pudiera seguir con mi rutina de escaparme, pero nuevamente mi subconsciente me traicionaba ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora me mostraba tu rostro?

-José…- murmure tu nombre dejando que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas -¿Qué harás?... ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando sea mi final?- me pregunte imaginando tu rostro y sintiéndome terriblemente mal al verlo sin tu típica sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo más me levante a pesar de sentirme mal y quitándome los aparatos me vestí para salir, tenía que verte de nuevo… aunque solo fuera una última vez, una última sonrisa...

Luego de un largo rato al logre ver a José ahí esperándome donde siempre, me tarde bastante pero al fin había llegado, a pesar de eso me dio tiempo en el camino de escribir el avioncito, sabía que mi corazón ya no daba para más y aun así reuní las energías que tenía y corrí un poco lanzando un avioncito de papel como normalmente lo hacía.

_Bonjour José_

_Lamento mucho lo que te voy a decir, en verdad quisiera que esto fuera una mentira pero no lo es, la verdad es que… desde que te conocí me enamore de ti, en verdad te amo… pero… si como te imaginaras siempre hay un pero, y en esta ocasiones es que no podré seguir viniendo, a mi padre lo transfirieron a otro país así que nos mudaremos y nunca más voy a volver._

_José perdóname, realmente me gustas mucho y quisiera poder estar aquí el día en que salgas de prisión pero me temo que no podrá ser así._

Observe atento como leía la carta y como su sonrisa poco a poco se iba borrando de su rostro, no soporte mucho y tuve que desviar la mirada para luego darme vuelta y tratar de marcharme sin voltear atrás. Yo… Yo ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese sitio.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor Matt! ¡No te vayas!- le escuché gritar y ese grito había simplemente acabado con mi determinación, trate de seguir hasta que escuche aquellas palabras que terminaron de quebrar mi mundo -¡Tú también me gustas!- algo dentro de mí se rompió, no supe exactamente qué pero simplemente en mí cabeza escuche un "crack" –¡Estaré esperando a que regreses!- esas simples palabras logran que mis ojos se llenaran en lágrimas, no podía… simplemente no podía con eso, porque yo mejor que nadie sabía que no podría volver nunca… ni al hospital…ni a mi casa…mucho menos ver a José de nuevo.

Lo ignoré como pude y regrese al hospital algo lento, sin embargo en el camino a mi habitación me topé con Jane quien al parecer se había dado cuenta de que no estaba e iba a llamar a mi padre, pero al verme ahí en el hospital se tranquilizó, al menos hasta que caí al suelo seminconsciente pues podía escuchar lo que decían y podía sentir como me llevaban a mi habitación aunque yo no podía moverme.

Luego de horas sin poder moverme escuche como mi padre entraba histérico al cuarto, sentí poco a poco como mis otros sentidos se iban apagando. Lo último que escuche fue a las enfermeras sacar a mi padre y un muy molesto zumbido que poco a poco fue desapareciendo dejándome en esa fría oscuridad de siempre, que si bien al fin me había dejado descansar me había quitado todo lo que al final me había hecho feliz…

"La muerte no es el final de todo... es tan solo un nuevo inicio"


End file.
